NewsOct2004
Oct 31 Pallas's Warbler at St Albans in private garden (Birdguides) Short-eared Owl at Wormwood Scrubs (David Lindo) Cetti's Warbler at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Oct 30 Spotted Crake at Beddington SF, viewed from public footpath (Johnny Allan) Serin over Regent's Park, SW at 11.55, then seen again at 16.50 in Nursery Lodge Garden, also 2 Lesser Redpolls (Dave Johnson) Merlin over King George VI Res, also 2 Black-necked Grebes & Water Pipit (Andrew Moon) Knot at Staines Res, also 7 Golden Plover, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, Red-crested Pochard & Black-necked Grebe (Andrew Moon) Sanderling at Tyttenhanger GP (Birdguides) Firecrest at Kew Gardens, in Rhododendron Dell (Adrian Thomas) Firecrest at Sunny Hill Park, Hendon, in oaks along east footpath (Fraser Simpson) Oct 29 Woodcock over Baker Street at 17.15 (Dave Morrison) Oct 28 Spotted Crake at Beddington SF, also Marsh Harrier & Short-eared Owl (Johnny Allan) Black-tailed Godwit, 2 at Staines Res, also 5 Golden Plover & Grey Plover (Pete Naylor) Redwing, 1177 over Paddington Green, also 380 Woodpigeon, 30 Fieldfare & 15 Meadow Pipits (Des McKenzie) Bittern at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Oct 27 Spotted Crake at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Black Redstart, 2 at Tyttenhanger GP (Birdguides) Woodpigeon, c1350+ S/SW over Paddington Green, also 2 Skylarks & 51 Meadow Pipits (Des McKenzie) Woodpigeon, c970 over St James's Park (Andrew Self) Oct 26 Spotted Crake at Beddington SF, also Rock Pipit (Johnny Allan) Pink-footed Goose of unknown origin at Lee Valley, Fishers Green Goosefield, with 60 Greylags (Chris Langsdon) Black-tailed Godwit at Staines Res, also Curlew Sand & 4 Golden Plover (Ken Purdey) Oct 25 Purple Sandpiper at Queen Elizabeth II Res - see photo (Dave Harris) Spotted Crake at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Oct 24 Spotted Crake at Beddington SF for its 3rd day (Johnny Allan) Little Stint at Staines Res, also 3 Stonechats (Birdguides) Black Redstart at Adpar Street, W2 (Des McKenzie) Mediterranean Gull, 2 at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Black-necked Grebe, 3 at King George VI Res (Birdguides) Oct 23 Black Redstart at Adpar Street, W2 (Des McKenzie) Black Redstart at Dartford, in private garden (Birdguides) Oct 22 Pintail, 6 at Staines Res, also 3 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Stint & Curlew Sand (Ken Purdey) Red-crested Pochard, 3 at Bedfont Lakes CP (Adam Cheeseman) Oct 21 Mediterranean Gull, 1st winter at Leamouth (Nick Tanner) Redwing, 55 over Paddington Green, also Fieldfare (Des McKenzie) Little Gull at Grays, also 3 Swallows (Birdguides) Oct 20 Ring Ouzel, 2 over St James's Park, SW at 12.10 (Tony Duckett & Dave Johnson) Pintail, 7 at Staines Res, also 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Little Gull & 5 Goldeneye (Ken Purdey) Oct 19 Red-throated Pipit over Barnes WWT, SW at 13.00 (Birdguides) Siberian Chiffchaff at Walthamstow Marsh (Steve Connor) Marsh Harrier over Northwood at 16.00 (Ken Davies) Oct 18 Black-tailed Godwit at Staines Res, also Little Stint & Little Gull (Pete Naylor) Black-necked Grebe, 3 at King George VI Res (Pete Naylor) Redwing, 115 over Paddington Green, also 4 Siskins, 2 Skylarks & 83 Meadow Pipits (Des McKenzie) Bewick's Swan at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Short-eared Owl, 2 at Fairlop Waters CP in evening (Brendan Spooner) Oct 17 Alpine Swift over Barnes WWT, NW at 11.25 (Rupert Kaye) Osprey over Staines Res, SW at 12.08, see photo, also Little Stint, Grey Plover & Greenshank, plus Red Kite over at 16.00 (Andrew Self, Cliff Watson) Cetti's Warbler at Bedfont Lakes CP, ringed & released (Adam Cheeseman) Cetti's Warbler at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Siberian Chiffchaff at Walthamstow Marsh (David Darrell-Lambert) 'Continental' Long-tailed Tit, 14 at Newby Place E14 (Nick Tanner) Oct 16 Bewick's Swan at Barnes WWT (John Arbon) Little Stint, 3 at Staines Res, also 5 Common Scoters & 3 Little Gulls (Birdguides) Short-eared Owl at Staines Moor, also 2 Water Pipits (Birdguides) Bittern at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint, also Little Gull (Birdguides) Tree Pipit at Wormwood Scrubs, also Whinchat (Roy Nuttall) Marsh Harrier over Northwood at 10.30 (Ken Davies) Oct 15 Firecrest at Rainham Marshes RSPB, also 17 Black-tailed Godwits (Birdguides) Short-eared Owl at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Firecrest at Weald CP (Birdguides) Oct 14 Little Stint at Staines Res, also 2 Black-tailed Godwits & 2 Ruff (Birdguides) Yellow Wagtail over East Dulwich (Steven Robinson) Oct 13 Hen Harrier, ringtail over William Girling Res, also Goosander & Little Gull present (Phil Vines) Knot at Barnes WWT (Brendan Spooner) Little Stint, 4 at Staines Res, also 3 Black-tailed Godwits & 2 Ruff (Birdguides) Oct 12 Caspian Gull at Staines Res, also 3 Little Stints, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, Grey Plover & 2 Ruff (Birdguides) Guillemot, 2 on Thames at Millennium Bridge at 17.00 (Simon Chambers) Bewick's Swan at Beddington SF, also Short-eared Owl & Ruff (Johnny Allan) Oct 11 wheatear sp. at Northwood, on Ducks Hill Road, for 2-3 minutes before flying north, now believed to be a melanistic Northern (Ken Davies) Little Stint, 3 at Staines Res, also 12 Pintail, 3 Black-tailed Godwits & Ruff (Ken Purdey) Arctic Skua at Northfleet, also Slavonian Grebe, 4 Curlew Sands & 4 Brent Geese (Steve Connor) Bittern at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Oct 10 Pomarine Skua, probable over Walthamstow Res at 08.50, also 4 Rock Pipits, 530 Redwings, 85 Fieldfare, 66 Jackdaws, Yellow Wagtail & Brambling (David Darrell-Lambert) Cetti's Warbler at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Black-necked Grebe at Staines Res, also 3 Little Stints, 5 Pintail, 3 Black-tailed Godwits & Ruff plus 2 Caspian Gulls & 7 Yellow-legged Gulls in roost (Rob Innes, Fraser Simpson) Redwing, c500 over Wormwood Scrubs, also 7 Stonechat (David Lindo) Stonechat at Harrow School (Michael Robinson) Redwing, 250+ over Richmond Park, also 4 Red-crested Pochard (Neil Anderson) Brent Geese, 11 at Northfleet, also Arctic Tern, Little Gull & 2 Little Egrets (Steve Connor) Oct 9 Whooper Swan, 4 at Tyttenhanger GP, also 4 Knot (Birdguides) Woodlark over Regent's Park, also 1000 Redwing & 500 Fieldfare (Birdguides) Tree Pipit over Brent Res, also 2000+ Redwing, Brambling, Skylark, 88 Meadow Pipits, 18 Fieldfare, 2 Swallows & House Martin (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) Pectoral Sandpiper, 2 at Staines Res, also Curlew Sand & 2 Little Stints (Birdguides) Redwing, 900+ over Croham Hurst, South Croydon, also 3 Fieldfares (John Birkett) Firecrest, 2 at Coppetts Wood, also Fieldfares & Redwings (Tony Clancy) Redwing, 441 over Sunny Hill Park, Hendon, also 39 Fieldfare & 2 Skylarks (Fraser Simpson) Oct 8 Bearded Tit, 2 at Dagenham Chase NR, opposite road to visitor centre (Birdguides) Common Buzzard over Wormwood Scrubs, at 11.30 also 2 Whinchat (Roy Nuttall) Oct 7 Pectoral Sandpiper at Staines Res, also Curlew Sand, Grey Plover, 3 Golden Plover, 6 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Ruff & 2 Black Tern (Pete Naylor, Frank Clark) Meadow Pipit, 61 over Paddington Green, also c35 Redwings (Des McKenzie) Meadow Pipit, c50+ over Morden Hall Park (Malcolm Riddler) Whinchat at Lake Farm, Hayes, also 2 Stonechat (Pete Naylor) Crossbill over Hogsmill SF (Nick Tanner) Oct 6 Pectoral Sandpiper, 2 at Staines Res, also Curlew Sand, 4 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Ruff & 2 Black Terns (Ken Purdey) Little Egret over Walthamstow Res (David Darrell-Lambert) Tree Pipit, 2 over Morden Hall Park (Malcolm Riddler) Meadow Pipit, 69 over Paddington Green (Des McKenzie) Oct 5 Pectoral Sandpiper, 2 at Staines Res, also Curlew Sand, Knot, 4 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Ruff, LRP & Goldeneye (Ken Purdey) Oct 4 Pectoral Sandpiper at Staines Res, also 6+ Curlew Sands, 3 Black-tailed Godwits, 116 Dunlin, 2 Ruff, LRP & 2 Black Terns (Birdguides) Pintail at East India Dock Basin (Nick Tanner) Oct 3 Arctic Skua over Brent Res, SE at 08.00, also juvenile Garganey (Ian Ellis) Dartford Warbler at Beddington SF, also 2 Dunlin (Johnny Allan) Red-crested Pochard at Stoke Newington Res, on west reservoir (Birdguides) Hobby at Fishers Green (Birdguides) Oct 2 Melodious Warbler at Fairlop Waters CP, early morning only (Birdguides) Garganey at Brent Res, also Redwing (Ian Ellis, Andrew Self) Red-crested Pochard at Stoke Newington Res, on east reservoir (Birdguides) Oct 1 Melodious Warbler at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Curlew Sandpiper, 5 at Staines Res, also 3 Ruff, 5 Black-tailed Godwits, Little Gull & Hobby (Birdguides) Black-tailed Godwit at Barnes WWT (Brendan Spooner)